


#13 Legendary

by arthur_pendragon



Series: Kisses [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Banter, Canon Era, Court Sorcerer Merlin, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/pseuds/arthur_pendragon
Summary: A kiss because the world is saved.(Creative interpretation of the word "world" again.)





	#13 Legendary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistbornHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/gifts).



> for a kiss meme on Tumblr!
> 
> Mist, hope you don't mind that I didn't go with an apocalyptic theme ^^;

Only Merlin would halt a catastrophic war with one flourish of a hand, then faint on the battlefield.

“Bloody typical,” Arthur muttered, throwing aside his shield and rolling his eyes as Gwaine rushed towards the insensate sorcerer. Gaius held aside the tent flap for them, meeting Arthur’s eyes with a disapproving gaze. Arthur shook his head. He never played a part in Merlin’s dramatics. _Really_. He waited until Gaius had ushered everyone out and left him and Merlin-on-the-cot alone before announcing, “Stop shamming, you forgot to have a nosebleed.”

“ _Bollocks_ ,” exclaimed Merlin, opening his eyes. “I’ll fool you next time.”

“Right,” said Arthur. “C’mon, then.”

“Can’t get up, I need true love’s kiss to recover.”

Arthur snorted, then bent down to oblige noisily. “Now?”

“No effect,” said Merlin slyly, and had the gall to _giggle_ at Arthur’s expression.

“I don’t deserve you,” Arthur sighed, smiling.

“You really don’t,” agreed Merlin.


End file.
